<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wardrobe or Wardrobe by LibrarySnek (blklightpixie26)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676076">Wardrobe or Wardrobe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/LibrarySnek'>LibrarySnek (blklightpixie26)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/LibrarySnek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dario tells Jess to stay out of his wardrobe. Is it the furniture or his clothes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wardrobe or Wardrobe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 10 Dario's Wardrobe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stay out of my wardrobe!” Dario screamed before storming out of the room.</p><p>Jess raised an eyebrow before tiredly going into the bathroom for a quick shower. There was no way that he was going to allow a spoiled rotten little brat tell him what he was going to do.</p><p>Hla an hour later when Jss walked out into the main room Dario nearly drooled. The way the pants clung to the right places on the other man’s body and the sweater. He was about to make a comment about how well Jess cleaned up until he realized that Jess was in his clothes.</p><p>“I told you to keep out of my wardrobe!”</p><p>“I wasn’t in your wardrobe.” Jess replied.</p><p>Dario fumed. “You are wearing my wardrobe.”</p><p>“A wardrobe is a piece of furniture in which you keep clothing.” Jess replied. “I am quite sure I am not wearing a piece of furniture.”</p><p>“A wardrobe is a collection of clothing which you are wearing part of!”</p><p>Khalila sat there smirking and felt the presence of someone next to her. She glanced up to see Glain standing there watching everything unfold. “What is the going amount if Dario tells him to take off the clothes?”</p><p>“The same amount that says someone is going to finally notice that Dario had an erection from seeing Jess in his clothes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>